Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus such as, for example, a digital video camera for professional-use, and specifically to an image pickup apparatus having a plurality of external connection terminals.
Description of the Related Art
In a digital video camera for professional-use or the like, connectors are often arranged on a back side of a camera main body to prevent the connectors to which cables are connected from being broken because shooting is performed in a state where the camera main body to which the cables are connected is carried on a shoulder of a moving person.
However, a recent digital video camera for professional-use has developed in multiple functionality, so that a connector for performing high speed communication, a connector for performing IP communication, or the like are provided on the camera main body, resulting in increase of the number of connectors. The image pickup apparatus is disclosed in which connectors are arranged on a side surface of a camera main body since it impossible to arrange all of the connectors on a back side of the camera main body. (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2007-53426).
However, when the number of the connectors is increased due to further multiple functionality of the camera, and when the connectors are arranged on the side surface of the camera main body, for example, detachment of the connector due to hooking of a cable is likely to occur when the camera main body is carried on a shoulder of a moving person.
On the other hand, making all of the connectors be arranged on the back surface part of the camera main body leads to further increase in size of the camera main body in its width direction, resulting in a shape unsuitable for a digital video camera for professional-use of a shoulder carry type.